Hookshot
The is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The Hookshot is an item consisting of a handle that allows Link to fire a spring-loaded chain with a hook or spearhead on the end. This can be used to transport Link to special surfaces or pads, such as Treasure Chests, by pulling him towards them. It can also be used to pull items towards Link. This also applies to several enemies, usually based on their relative weight – an Iron Knuckle will act as a grappling point, whereas a Bokoblin will be dragged towards Link. The Hookshot can also be used as an offensive weapon, which normally kills smaller enemies, such as Keese, stun most other enemies or have no effect against stronger opponents whatsoever. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Hookshot is the main treasure of the Swamp Palace, the second dungeon in the game's Dark World. While Link fires the Hookshot, he cannot be harmed. It is a very effective weapon since it uses no ammunition, unlike the bow, but can still deal the same amount of damage as the bow as well as stunning certain enemies. It is needed to cross the river leading to the Village of Outcasts which can also be done by going to the Light World and taking the Dark World Portal in the Lost Woods, then walking into the Village. Unlike versions of the Hookshot in other Zelda games, this Hookshot can latch onto pots and skulls. The only other game to include this feature is Link's Awakening. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Hookshot is the main treasure of the fifth dungeon, Catfish's Maw. After the first encounter with the dungeon's mini-boss, Master Stalfos, Link finds a treasure chest which contains nothing besides a note from Master Stalfos saying that he took the Hookshot. Link eventually hunts him down and obtains the Hookshot. The Hookshot in Link's Awakening has virtually no changes from its previous appearance. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Hookshot is obtained when Link beats or ties with the ghost of Dampé the Gravekeeper in a race through his grave. It is necessary to enter the first dungeon, the Forest Temple, when Link is an adult. In this game, there exists a better version of the Hookshot known as the Longshot, which is found inside the Water Temple after defeating Dark Link. The chain of the Longshot is twice as long as the regular Hookshot. Strangely, the Hookshot is one of the few weapons Link uses with his right hand. It is also Link's only means of attack while wearing the Iron Boots underwater. As in previous appearances, the Hookshot can stun certain enemies for a limited amount of time, and can kill minor enemies such as Keese, as well as Moblins. The Hookshot features a targeting reticule in the form of a red dot that decreases in size over distance until it disappears. Interestingly, the Hookshot can reach slightly past the red dot that shows the limit of its range. The reason for this is unknown (though it is probably just a programming error). The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Hookshot (referred to in early press releases as the Orange Hookshot) is found in the Pirates' Fortress, and is revealed to have belonged to the Fisherman, who used it to help him catch fish, before it was stolen from him by the Gerudo Pirates. It is required to retrieve the four Zora Eggs from the Pirates' Fortress. The chain of this Hookshot is about the same length as the Longshot from Ocarina of Time. Like in Ocarina of Time, it is one of the few items Link uses with his right hand. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Hookshot is the main treasure of the Wind Temple, where it is obtained after defeating the Red Wizzrobe that appears as a miniboss. The Hookshot is required in order to free Makar from his cell after he is captured by Floormasters; by aiming the Hookshot at the target adorning the statue blocking the cell's entrance while wearing the Iron Boots, Link is able to pull the statue down and destroy it. The same can be done with the many smaller statues found throughout the temple, and doing so usually reveals items or enemies hidden behind them. The Hookshot is also used to defeat Molgera, the boss of the Wind Temple, by pulling its tongue within reach so that it can be attacked with Link's sword. The Hookshot can be used to pull far-off enemies and items toward Link and can defeat smaller foes such as Keese. However, it tends to have very little offensive power against most types of stronger enemies and is incapable of stunning them; coupled with the fact that it is obtained rather late in the game, this makes it somewhat less favorable as a weapon when compared to others in Link's arsenal, such as the Boomerang or Hero's Bow. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Hookshot appears as an item in the game. It may be rented at Ravio's Shop for eighty rupees, or alternatively it may be bought for eight hundred rupees. If Link should choose to buy the hookshot he may bring ten Lost Maiamais to Mother Maiamai, in return she shall upgrade the Hookshot into the Nice Hookshot. It can latch on to nearly any wooden object as well as steal the shields certain Moblins wield. Other Appearances BS The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets The Hookshot can be found in the fourth dungeon. It can be used to get to far away places and damage or stun enemies. Hyrule Warriors ]] The Hookshot appears as an item used to pull the user up to Hookshot Targets and to pull toward enemies for an attack. Its Item Power-Up is the Clawshot. The Hookshot is obtained from a Treasure Chest in ''The Shadow King story scenario and can be used to expose the weak point gauge of Aeralfos, Fiery Aeralfos, & Argoroks. Interestingly, the Hookshot can pull up both Link and Epona when Link is using the Horse moveset. The Hookshot also appears one of the Item Cards found on the Adventure Map in Adventure Mode. The Item Card can be used on the Map's search screen to pull the user up to Hookshot targets to access new map squares. The Hookshot Item Card also appears in the Master Quest Pack DLC Master Quest Map as well. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series using the Hookshot in Super Smash Bros. Melee]] The Hookshot is featured in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. It functions as Link's grab attack and can also do damage if initiated in the air. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, it can also be used to hang on to certain platform edges. The Hookshot can also be used by Young Link, but the chain is much shorter. It is used only by Toon Link in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as the regular Link instead uses the Clawshot, which is slightly longer but is used to the same effect. It also appears as a sticker, granting a +4 bonus to weapon attacks. Gallery File:A Link Between Worlds Ravio Hookshot (Artwork).png|Artwork of Ravio using the Hookshot from A Link Between Worlds See also * Gripshot * Clawshot * Double Clawshots * Long Hook * Longshot * Nice Hookshot * Switch Hook es:Zarpa no:Hookshot Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:BS Zelda items Category:Hyrule Warriors items